Just Not Expected
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: there are somethings that one doesnt expect to happen to you when your in an elite S-Class criminal organisation; for Deidara, waking up in a dress in your Danna's room is just one of them


**hey people, i know that i havent exactly done alot of updating lately, but thats because of the ever popular reason: college work**

**since i want to go to uni, i need to put the effort in and that is what i have been doing so this is specially for you.**

**this fanfic is based upon this image thats on Deviantart: .com/art/SasoDei-Poisoned-COLLAB-150387660**

**so if you dont quite understand something ask the artist k**

**Same Disclaimer as always: i dont own Naruto**

**hope you enjoy it^^**

* * *

Just Not Expected 

SasoDei

There are something's in life that you don't expect to happen when you are one of the most feared men in the ninja world: more specific if you were a member of the feared Akatsuki. Well at least that's what Deidara thought a few hours ago, but now looking at the situation he is in, maybe he should begin to expect the unexpected.

FLASHBACK

He looked around the area for a third time whilst on look out duty… again… for the 16th time this month!!! Deidara released another annoyed sigh as he leaned back on his clay bird, fed up with looking over the horizon that greeted the most recently new hideout.

It wasn't fair. He had made plans to test out these new jutsus he invented, and was called upon yet again by Itachi to take his turn for lookout!! He gritted his teeth and being out smarted by the Uchiha once again. Damn his Sharingan to the many rings of hell.

He released yet another annoyed sigh as he adjusted his clay bird with practised accuracy to a slow and steady landing near the opening of the HQ; as he was landing, the distinct figure of Sasori no Danna standing there, watching the descending movements of the clay bird as it flitted down to earth. _Great, I wonder what I did wrong this time._ Deidara thought as he slid from the landed clay bird and walked towards his Danna.

"What do you want, Sasori no Danna?" he asked in an annoyed tone, he already had to deal with the damn Uchiha; he didn't want to even argue with his Danna now.

"Watch the tone brat, otherwise you wont get your surprise" Sasori retorted as he started moving into the base.

That caught Deidara's attention.

"What surprise?" he rushed after his Danna in order to find out the meaning of this alleged 'surprise'.

Sasori didn't reply back, but instead made a hand gesture, suggesting that Deidara simply followed him. Shrugging, he followed on behind his Danna, his fuming tirade still continuing in his head as they finally made it to the Akatsuki kitchen, where a bottle of suspiciously dark red wine laying innocently on the table, two clear glass wine glasses standing tall next to the bottle.

"Danna, what's that?" Deidara asked innocently as he continued to follow Sasori to the island, taking a seat in his usual tall stool

"Chateau Rayas, 1995. Good make; has the right kick to it to make any sucky day better. Here, try some" Sasori said as he poured both himself and Deidara a tall glass each, passing Deidara his glass.

Deidara took a minute to sniff the wine within the glass, only for his senses to be hit with a sweet scent with the undertone of alcohol. And with that, Deidara looked up to his Danna, they clanked glasses together and both downed their drinks.... well Deidara was whilst Sasori just sipped it, watching as Deidara, after downing the whole glass smacked his head against the island.

"Beautiful, but an idiot" Sasori whispered as he fingered Deidara's golden hair "time to make you more beautiful than usual."

And with that, Sasori lifted a knocked out Deidara, bringing the bottle of wine along with him.

Deidara slowly drifted from his comatose state, the effects from the wine he drank earlier slowly being processed in his system.

He heard the rustle of fabric, and the feeling of silk moving across his skin. Something heavy weighted down his neck, and rested just above his collar bone, he could tell that his hair had been let down from its usual style and was now left flowing down his back. The tugging at the ends of his hair brought some sense back into his drunken mind, enough so for him to open his eyes, only to be shocked at where he was.

He was in his Danna's room, which was unusual considering that he was never allowed to enter before. He could tell, even with the dim lighting, the different array of ninja puppets hanging from the ceiling enclose one whole section of the room, whilst the other half had nothing but a simple bed, side table and wardrobe. He tried moving to determine where exactly in the room he was, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by more tugging at his hair.

He looked behind him to see Sasori, with a hair brush half-way down his hair. He smirked when he looked back into Deidara's confused eyes; moving forward slightly and giving a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning Deidara- hime"

Deidara was confused and slightly annoyed at being called a princess when he saw Sasori tug on a pull cord, to reveal a circular wall comprised of mirrors. Sasori took Deidara's more confused face into one of his hands, forcing him to look into the mirror, a look of sheer horror and shock flashing across Deidara's face.

Staring back at Deidara was himself... a more feminine him. He was right about his hair being let out from its previous style: it now flowed down his back, slightly curled at the endings making it appear to be a blonde river; the only thing that was keeping his fringe over his right eye was a headband, a red rose decorating it. He could also tell that, at some point during his unconsciousness, Sasori had taken the opportunity to put makeup on his face. His eyes were now brought out by crimson red eye shadow and black mascara, making his appear more feminine than what they usually are, a dark crimson blush brought out her cheeks and dark red lipstick made his lips more pouted and more appealing. He looked down and saw what had been weighing down his neck slightly: a necklace had been placed around his neck, with the pendant in the shape of a scorpion that, when before he thought had rested above his collar bone, was resting between his man cleavage.

It was there that he saw what the silk he felt was. Sasori had obviously stripped him after he had passed out, and now, Deidara found himself wearing a floor length, crimson dress. The off-the-shoulder sleeves were ruffled as both sides met in front of the dress, a rose the only thing holding the ruffles in place. The corset that was already tied around his body wasn't so tight that he was not able to breathe, but rather tight enough to show off his effeminate figure; as each end of the ribbon met at the edges, a small rose covered the holes with which it entered through, continuing until at the top near the rose between his cleavage was tied into a bow, the curves and endings left to dangle in front of him. At the bottom of the corset, set in front of the trims were to more bows, before the dress was flared out in front of him as he now realised that as he was sitting in a low back, leather chair had cause the dress's material to move forward to create more of a flare as it lightly touched the floor.

Deidara broke out from his shock to look at the small side table that was beside him, to see the same glass from which he had drank from earlier to have been tipped over and spilled slightly. He continued looking at the tipped over glass and the red liquid that had spilled onto the mahogany table to only widen his eyes at the sudden realisation.

"You poisoned me?!" Deidara shouted as he turned to face Sasori as mush as the dress and chair would allow him, indignation a clear emotion on his face as his Danna continued to brush his curved hair.

"Of course, I needed to test this new, scentless, tasteless, knock out poison and you just happened to fall into the trap." Sasori clarified with no emotion on his face as he continued his task at hand, "plus you honestly couldn't expect me to not take advantage when you looked so beautiful before, now you look perfect."

"Sasori no-Danna!!!" Deidara shouted again, "this isn't fair"

Sasori merely shook his head and then pointed back towards the curved mirror. Deidara looked back only to see a flash from a camera. Blinded now from the flash, he tried to lift his eyes to wipe away the white spot when he felt Sasori grab his arms delicately and wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't do that, you will ruin your makeup." He kissed Deidara's forehead, "besides, my puppet princess needs to look perfect at all times."


End file.
